Last Kiss
by Shakinha
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy é obrigado a lidar com a perda de seu namorado e tem um momento de reflexão após se despedir. Scorbus


**Last Kiss**

Scorpius olhava as últimas pás de terra sendo jogadas sobre o caixão. Agora o que via era apenas o monte de terra fofa à frente de uma lápide de mármore. As lágrimas em seu rosto já haviam secado, ele não conseguia mais chorar. Apesar de prometer a si mesmo que não choraria na despedida de Albus, não conseguira evitar, principalmente depois de encarar a família do namorado.

 _\- Você matou meu irmão! Seu filho da puta, você matou meu irmão!_

As palavras de James não saíam de sua cabeça. O irmão mais velho de Albus lhe dera um soco em cheio no rosto antes de gritar aquelas palavras, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes no velório. Foi a primeira vez que Scorpius Malfoy não reagiu a uma briga. Tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi limpar o sangue do nariz e deixar as lágrimas escorrerem.

 _\- Eu sinto muito..._

\- Eu sinto muito, Al. – Ele repetiu, na frente do túmulo.

Scorpius se lembrava bem do que acontecera, nunca conseguiria esquecer aquela noite. Era a última semana de férias antes da faculdade, eles queriam se divertir. Não tinham hora para voltar.

 _\- Sabe, Scorp... Eu estou feliz que vamos para a mesma faculdade. Não sei se ficaria bem em um ambiente completamente estranho sem você ao meu lado. – Albus comentou enquanto olhavam as estrelas, deitados na grama._

 _\- Você ia se dar bem, Al. – Scorpius segurou a mão do namorado e riu. – Ao contrário de mim, você tem o dom de fazer as pessoas gostarem de você sem nem se esforçar._

 _Albus corou. Realmente, as pessoas pareciam gostar mais dele do que de Scorpius, mas ele nunca entendeu o motivo._

 _\- Olha pra mim, Scorp, o que eu tenho de tão interessante assim?_

 _\- Quer a lista? Espero que não, ou vamos ficar aqui a noite toda._

 _\- Engraçadinho. Estou falando sério. Não tenho metade do carisma do meu irmão ou da inteligência da minha irmã ou do seu talento, não sei nem como fui aceito em Cambridge. Deve ter sido por causa do meu nome._

 _\- Albus!_

 _O rapaz de olhos verdes notou o tom de voz irritado do outro e percebeu que ele tinha se sentado. Sentou-se também, para encará-lo._

 _\- Você é o garoto mais incrível que já conheci, pare de se diminuir. Você não precisa ser o melhor, só precisa ser você mesmo. Para mim, você já é o melhor. E eu tenho certeza que a sua aprovação na faculdade não teve nada a ver com seu pai ser o inspetor chefe da Scotland Yard._

 _\- Scorp... – Ele baixou a cabeça, mas sentiu a mão de Scorpius tocando seu rosto e voltou a olhar para ele._

 _Scorpius sorriu._

 _\- De que talento meu você estava falando? Do de me meter em confusão?_

 _Albus riu._

 _\- Prefiro o seu talento de beijar bem. – E puxou Scorpius para cima de si, beijando-o fervorosamente._

Scorpius prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, olhando novamente para a lápide de mármore, lembrando que Albus sempre fora inseguro, desde que o conhecera na escola. O rapaz loiro sempre tentava convencê-lo de que era incrível, tanto nos anos de amizade quanto nos anos de namoro. Cada característica de Al passou por sua cabeça no momento: os cabelos escuros, em contraste com a pele clara que corava com uma facilidade impressionante, os olhos verdes intensos que faziam o jovem Malfoy achar que o namorado conseguia ler sua mente. Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar aquelas imagens, e se sentou no chão, ainda encarando a lápide.

Ele estava levando Albus para casa, de madrugada, quando tudo aconteceu.

 _\- Scorp, posso te pedir uma coisa?_

 _\- O que você quiser. – Ele sorriu, sem tirar os olhos da estrada._

 _\- Não se esqueça de mim na faculdade._

 _\- Al, eu nunca cogitaria uma coisa dessas. – Ele riu, mas reparou a insegurança do outro. – Eu nunca vou me esquecer de você, ok?_

 _Albus colocou a mão no ombro de Scorpius, sorrindo._

 _\- Ok._

 _Scorpius não viu o carro parado na pista. As luzes estavam apagadas e não havia nenhuma sinalização._

 _\- SCORP, CUIDADO!_

 _Ele virou o volante depressa, para evitar a batida, mas não esperava a caminhonete vindo na pista contrária. O som dos pneus derrapando e do estouro dos vidros preencheu os ouvidos de Scorpius, mas o pior som, o que não sairia nunca da sua mente, foi o grito de dor de Albus que ele ouviu antes de perder os sentidos._

 _Acordou pouco depois, ouvindo vozes estranhas. Sua cabeça doía e, quando se levantou, um filete de sangue escorreu sobre seu olho esquerdo. Havia algumas pessoas ali, alguém estava gritando sobre ligar para a emergência e outra pessoa tentou falar com Scorpius, provavelmente dizendo para que ficasse deitado, mas ele não ouviu. Tudo que passava pela sua cabeça era que tinha que encontrar Albus. Encontrou-o deitado, as pessoas próximas a ele pareciam preocupadas, mas Scorpius ignorou-as e correu para junto dele. Um lado da cabeça de Albus estava coberto de sangue, assim como a maior parte de seu corpo, e ele parecia estar sentindo muita dor._

 _\- Al... Al, não..._

 _Ele sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo em seu rosto, se misturando com o sangue. Segurou a mão do namorado, reparando que sua outra mão estava em carne viva._

 _\- Scorp... – Ele falou com dificuldade, segurando a mão de Scorpius o mais forte que conseguia. – Por favor..._

 _\- O que quiser. – Disse com a voz embargada. – Peça o que quiser, Al._

 _\- Só... Me segure um pouco._

 _A sujeira que o sangue lhe causaria pouco importava nesse momento. Ele apenas abraçou Albus como podia, seu coração batendo forte de preocupação pela hemorragia que não estancava._

 _\- Eu te amo, Scorp. – Ele disse com a voz fraca._

 _Tomado pelo impulso, Scorpius tomou os lábios de Albus em um beijo desesperado. O beijo tinha gosto de sangue, mas ele não se importou._

 _\- Eu te amo, Al. – Disse antes de abraçá-lo novamente, sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto._

 _Foi então que deixou de ouvir a respiração ofegante de Albus e viu, tomado pelo horror, os olhos verdes perderem o foco._

 _\- Al... Albus, não! NÃO!_

Scorpius não se lembrava de muita coisa após aquele momento, só que tiveram alguma dificuldade para tirá-lo de perto do corpo e levá-lo para o hospital. Quando recebeu a confirmação da morte de Albus, já estava em companhia de seus pais, que nunca o tinham visto em tamanho desespero. A primeira vez que encarou os Potter após o acontecido foi no velório, quando o filho mais velho jogou em seu rosto o que estava remoendo em sua mente desde que recobrou os sentidos no hospital.

\- Eu sinto muito. Foi tudo minha culpa.

\- Por favor, não diga isso.

Ele se virou, assustado, se levantando em seguida. Pensou que estava sozinho ali, mas descobriu que a irmã mais nova de Albus estava parada a alguns metros dele. Lily se aproximou, parando ao lado dele.

\- Não foi sua culpa. – Ela disse, sem olhar para ele. – James não devia ter dito aquilo, ele estava muito nervoso. Peço desculpas.

\- Está tudo b-

\- Não, não está. – Ela o cortou, olhando para ele agora. – Foi um acidente, Scorpius. Eu sei que você ainda está sofrendo pela morte dele, mas você não deveria se culpar. É um sofrimento desnecessário, tanto para você quanto para o meu irmão.

Ele a fitou por um instante. Uma vez Albus havia comentado que a irmã era sensitiva, mas que ele e o irmão mais velho achavam isso bobagem. Scorpius não achava que era uma bobagem.

\- Albus? Você... Você consegue sentir como ele está?

\- Mais ou menos. – Ele notou o olhar triste dela. – É a atmosfera, sabe.

Scorpius concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Sabe... - Ela voltou a falar. – Está sendo difícil para todos nós. Eu estou tentando me manter firme, pelos meus pais, pelo James... E pelo Albus. Ele sempre foi tão preocupado comigo, eu queria que ele soubesse que eu vou ficar bem, mesmo sofrendo agora.

Ele ouviu a garota soluçar e hesitou antes de colocar a mão no ombro dela.

\- Eu... Eu só queria que você soubesse o quanto eu amava o seu irmão. Não deve significar muita coisa agora, mas...

\- É claro que significa. – Ela o encarou, como se não acreditasse no que ele tinha acabado de falar. – Nunca duvide disso, Scorpius. Seus sentimentos são importantes. Eu não duvido que você amava o meu irmão e... Eu sei que Albus também te amava. – Ela sorriu. – Ele sempre vinha falar comigo depois de te ver e eu percebia como os olhos dele brilhavam, como ele se sentia bem quando falava sobre você, como ele parecia nas nuvens quando comentava sobre seus beijos.

Scorpius levou os dedos aos lábios sem perceber. Ele também se sentia nas nuvens quando beijava Albus.

\- O tempo que passaram juntos não foi apagado e nunca vai ser. Assim como o tempo que eu passei com meu irmão. Lembre-se disso. Ele foi muito feliz ao seu lado.

Lily enxugou as lágrimas e abraçou Scorpius, que sentiu conforto no gesto da cunhada. Ela realmente o tinha ajudado a se sentir melhor, mais leve, apesar de ainda arrasado pela perda. Ele precisava daquelas palavras, de alguém que dissesse com todas as letras que não era sua culpa.

\- Lily, eu... Obrigado.

Ela sorriu.

\- Quando quiser conversar mais... Lembre-se de que sou sua amiga, certo?

\- Certo. – Ele sorriu de leve.

Foram interrompidos pelo pai de Lily, que estava procurando a garota para irem embora. Harry passou o braço pelo ombro da filha, mas antes de sair, se virou para Scorpius.

\- Seus pais estão te procurando.

\- Eu já estou indo. Só queria... Me despedir.

\- Você sabe que, se precisar, a nossa porta estará aberta.

Scorpius acenou positivamente antes do sogro seguir o caminho para a saída com Lily. O rapaz esperou um pouco antes de seguir o mesmo caminho. Parou por um momento para olhar para trás. O vento balançou seus cabelos e ele fechou os olhos.

\- Te amo, Al.

Continuou em frente, até onde o esperavam. Um dia a tristeza passaria, mas ele nunca esqueceria Albus e o tempo que passaram juntos.

 **N/A:** Essa foi minha primeira fic NG, espero que tenha ficado boa. Agradeço imensamente à minha querida Zelda por ter betado com tanto carinho, mesmo ocupada com a faculdade. 3 Love u.

Agradecimentos especiais à Clau, que me ajudou com várias cenas e me fez prometer que ia terminar isso (sério, eu levei quase um ano pra escrever essa fic) e à Beca, que me fez amar esse ship que é meu OTP da NG (sempre tomo nossos headcanons como base).

Caso alguém não tenha percebido, a fic é baseada na música Last Kiss, do Pearl Jam.


End file.
